Reapers and Bogeymen
by Elemantalelf
Summary: For a long time Harry Potter was abused. Pitch Black felt powerless since he could not stop them. He begins to gain power and one day he stops the abuse. He places Harry in a loving home. Meanwhile he tries to take over the world in hopes he can rid it of abusers. He ends up powerless once more. Harry ends up saving him. Slash. HP/PB
1. Chapter 1

**Reapers and Boogeyman**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or RotG.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Harry- Age 5)

"Boy!" An angry male yelled.

"Y-Yes un-uncle Vernon?" A small child asked.

"Come here! Now!" He ordered.

"Y-Yes sir." Harry trembled as he walked over to the larger male.

He gave him a large list. "These are chores. They better be done by the time I get back or else."

"Y-Yes sir." He nodded quickly.

"Useless freak." He muttered and went to work.

Harry began his chores. He never noticed the pair of golden eyes watching from the shadows. He just did his best to finish the long list of chores.

"BOY!" This time the angry yell came from a woman.

"Y-Yes aunt P-petunia?" He looked at her.

"Go make me and Dudley some lunch." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"I want a salad and a chicken breast. Dudley wants chicken nuggets, fries, a burger, and pudding." She ordered like she was in a restaurant.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

Harry made them their lunch. Once he finished he returned to his chores. He ignored his stomach. Unfortunately he didn't finish the list in time. He was beaten and sent to his cupboard without dinner.

* * *

(Harry- Age 7)

"YOU BURNED OUR FOOD YOU USELESS FREAK." Vernon screamed at the terrified seven-year old.

"I'm s-sorry!" He whimpered.

"You did it on purpose." His face was red with anger and getting darker.

"N-no! I d-didn't. I swear." He defended.

"You did!" He hissed.

"No-"

"Shut up!" He smacked him across the face.

The force knocked him to the floor. Blood leaked out of his nose. He placed his sleeve over it to keep the blood from getting on the floor. It would make his aunt angry and his punishment would be worse.

"Not near the windows, Vernon." Petunia warned. 'Don't want one of those nosy neighbors seeing.'

"You're right dear." That calmed him down.

"I put plastic wrap on the basement floor." She informed him.

"Good idea Pet." He smiled at her.

"Thank you. Get going boy!" She glared at her nephew.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Harry shakily stood and went down the basement stairs. His uncle followed. He locked the door before he looked around. He smiled gleefully.

"Your aunt did a wonderful job." He told the seven year old.

Harry shivered but stayed put. He knew better than to move. His uncle examined the room closely. Harry hated his aunt in that moment. Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done.

"Come here boy!" The man ordered.

"Y-Yes s-sir." He stuttered.

Harry went over to him. His uncle grabbed him then hung him up on a wall. He tore off Harry's clothes. Vernon put a ball gag in the child's mouth. Finally he picked up a whip.

"This will be fun." He smirked.

'Please no!' Harry mentally pleaded.

"Brace yourself boy." He warned.

With a flick of his wrist the whip came down on his chest. The gag in his mouth muffled his cry of pain. His uncle seemed to enjoy causing his nephew so much pain.

"That's right cry. No one cares." He taunted.

He continued until Harry began to bleed. He grinned as he dumped salt into a bucket of water. He began cleaning Harry. The salt caused Harry to be in even more pain.

'Stop. Please, oh God, please stop it.' The green eyed boy pleaded.

"I love the way you scream." He began whipping him again.

Pitch hated to see the kid in so much pain. He couldn't do anything about it. He could only watch. It made his anger at the man in the moon and the guardians grow. If it hadn't been for them he would have the power to stop this.

"I will get revenge." He vowed.

"I should stop. After all, I can't play if you break." Vernon said after an hour. He had been switching between the whip and the salt.

Harry was silent. Vernon removed the gag before he let him down. Harry stood on unsteady legs.

"Get dressed then return to your chores." His uncle ordered.

"Yes sir." He answered emotionlessly.

* * *

(Harry- Age 9)

"Boy!" Harry exited the kitchen.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is your aunt?" Vernon asked.

Harry could smell the alcohol. "At a friend's house exchanging recipes."

"I see." He said.

"May I get you anything sir?" He asked.

"A beer." He answered.

Harry grabbed the beer from the fridge. He quickly returned to the living room. He handed it to his uncle. The man took a big swig.

"Anything else sir?" He asked.

"Is the laundry done?" His uncle looked at him in disgust.

"Yes sir." He confirmed.

"Go get my suitcase. Put it in my room." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Once you are done start dinner." Vernon ordered.

"Of course sir." He nodded.

Harry did as told. As he cooked dinner his uncle packed. Soon Petunia and Dudley returned. The dinner was served and Vernon shared the news.

"Tomorrow I will be going to America for business." He announced.

"That's wonderful dear." She congratulated him.

"It is. I'll be fine for a month." He informed her.

"I see. Well don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves." She assured him.

"Good, good."

* * *

(After Vernon Leaves)

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry walked over to his aunt.

"What?" She asked nastily.

"I finished the dishes and cleaned the kitchen." He informed her.

"Good."

"Do you require anything else?" He asked.

"Yes. Go to my bedroom and wait for me." She ordered.

Harry was confused but did as he was told. "Yes ma'am."

He entered the bedroom and waited. After a few minutes his aunt entered. For once there was no look of disgust on her face. She was staring at him with a look he never seen before and couldn't identify.

"Strip." She ordered.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I want you to strip." She said.

For the first time in two years he stuttered. "O-okay." He didn't like the look on her face.

Harry removed his clothing until he was naked. His aunt had a look of hunger on her face as she looked him up and down. She pointed to the bed.

"Go lie down." Was her next demand.

He did as he was told. His aunt began to remove her own clothes. Harry figured out what was going on and was horrified. The school had given them a lesson in stranger danger and even talked about bad touches. His aunt began walking towards the bed.

"Enough!" A voice yelled startling both Harry and Petunia.

"What? Who's there?" She demanded as she covered herself up.

"The bogeyman." The voice answered.

A black figure appeared between the child and the women. His golden eyes glared at her. She trembled in freight. Harry stared at him in shock.

"Enough is enough. I refuse to allow this child to be abused any longer. Harry, get dressed and wait for me downstairs." He told the child.

"O-okay." Harry did just that.

"You can't hurt me." Petunia said, pretending to be brave. "The old geezer promised me. You can't hurt me freak."

The man smirked. "Actually I can. You see I am not a wizard. I am literally the bogeyman."

She realized what he meant and paled. She remembered her freakish sister babbling about him. She said that he was as real as Santa Claus was and those like him weren't governed by human nor wizarding law. They had their own and the bogeyman played to his own tune.

"No." She whimpered.

"I will let you live since you have a son but I am removing Harry from your care." He told her.

"Y-you can have him." She said.

He glared at her. "I don't need your permission." He exited the room.

He found Harry waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now." Harry whispered. 'For some reason he doesn't scare me. I feel safe near him.'

"Good. I'm taking you to a family that will take care of you." He told him.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really." Pitch smiled.

He knew the perfect family. A couple in London wanted children but with them being two women they had gotten denied. The judge hated homosexuals. He always denied couples of the same sex and the other judges were scared of him so they also denied them. The couple decided to move away for their jobs. It was going to happen soon. Pitch planned to scare the judge into signing the papers so that they can adopt them.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes but I'm also scared." He admitted.

"I know but I promise you they won't hurt you." He said.

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise." Pitch assured. "The minute they try I will stop them."

"Pinky promise?" Harry held up his pinky.

Pitch smiled. "I pinky promise." He linked their pinkies together.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or RotG.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Harry and Pitch)

Pitch had spent the day telling Harry about magic and his job. He needed the child to understand why he couldn't take him but could watch over him. He explained the plan to Harry.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Pitch asks him.

"Yes." He was scared that he was going to get hurt.

"Good. I'll be watching so I will be there in an instant if one of the officers tries to hurt you." He assured the black haired child.

That calmed Harry. "Okay."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Harry said in determination.

"Okay." Pitch disappeared from his sight.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew Pitch was watching from the shadows. He left the vacant alley and went into the police station. An officer spotted him. He quickly went over to the child. He knelt down so that they were roughly the same height.

"Why hello. I'm officer Matthews. What's your name?" He asked.

"Harry Boy Freak." He answered.

The officer frowned at that. "Are you okay?"

"My relatives are missing." Harry lied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I woke up and went to start my chores. As soon as I left my cupboard I saw that the furniture was gone. I searched for my relatives but everyone was gone and so were their things." Harry shuffled causing the oversized shirt to fall off his shoulder and reveal the bruise on it.

"I see. What happened to your shoulder?" He wasn't liking what he saw or what he heard.

"My uncle punished me for burning breakfast a couple days ago." The child answered truthfully.

Officer Matthews smiled at him. "How old are you?"

"Nine." He said.

"Well let's get you to the hospital." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

The officer skillfully hid his anger. "To get your injury checked out."

"My aunt said that freaks aren't allowed to see the doctor." Harry told him.

"Well she was wrong." He picked the child up causing him to flinch. "Everyone is allowed to see the doctor." He didn't like the flinch he felt.

"But I'm supposed to report that they're missing." He argued.

"And you did. Now we go to the hospital." He said.

"O-okay."

Officer Matthews spoke to his boss before leaving. He put Harry into the car and drove to the hospital. They were silent the whole way.

Once there he took the nine year old inside. He spoke with a nurse before she showed him to a room. Both the nurse and officer left the room to allow Harry some privacy while he chand into the hospital gown. Pitch appeared before him.

"You did a good job." Pitch whispered.

"Thank you." Harry said proudly.

"You're welcome. Now remember that if they ask for names just say that you don't remember them. You were only allowed to call them aunt, ma'am, madam, mistress, uncle, sir, master, and cousin. Also don't give them the address. Say you weren't allowed outside the house." Pitch told him.

"Okay."

"Good. Do you need help?" He asked.

Harry nodded his head. The nightmare king helped him to take off his top and put on a hospital gown. Harry removed his pants while Pitch returned to the shadows. The nurse and officer reentered the room.

Harry was examined and his injuries were taken care of. The adults were horrified by his injuries and wondered how he survived for so long. He was admitted into the hospital for observation. If no one could find a suitable relative to take him, Harry would be sent to the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Rise of the Guardians.

'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

Weeks passed for Harry. The police questioned him but he gave the same answers every time. They didn't think the kid was lying. They were hoping he could give them some new information. Since they couldn't find any relatives he was sent to an orphanage. He had been there for a month until he was adopted.

Pitch had given the judge many nightmares and he finally allowed Amanda and Christine Thompson to adopt a child. They had gone to an orphanage and the minute they saw Harry they knew he was their son. Once he was adopted they moved to Swansea, Wales. They lived in a two bedroom house.

Harry was now in his bedroom. He loved it. His room was done in blue and greens. It was nice not living in a cupboard anymore. At the moment Harry was sitting on his bed. Pitch was sitting down next to him. Harry leaned on his arm.

"Thank you Pitch." He said.

"You're welcome Harry." He said patting Harry on the head.

"Are you going to leave?" He didn't want to lose the first person to be nice to him and not hurt him.

"For my job yes but this won't be the last you see of me." He assured the child. "Call into the shadows and I shall be there."

"Good." Harry said happily. 'I won't lose him.' He thought happily.

"Indeed." Pitch smiled at him. "I do have to go now."

"Okay." He said.

"Just remember to always wear that necklace. Dumbledore won't be able to do anything to you as long as you wear it." He told him.

While in the hospital Pitch had given him a necklace. It was a black chain with an hourglass attached. The frame of the hourglass was black and the sand inside was silver and gold. It was charmed to keep his magic hidden from the ministry and most importantly Dumbledore. It also neutralized any magic or potions used on him. He wasn't going to leave the child unprotected.

"I won't take it off." Harry promised the spirit of fear.

"Good." He said as he stood up.

"Bye Pitch." Harry said.

"Bye Harry." Pitch said.

The bogeyman left through the shadows. Harry crawled into bed. He turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

(With Dumbledore)

Dumbledore was having a pleasant day. The Gryffindors put the Slytherins in their place. Some were even in the hospital wing. It all looked like accidents so that he wasn't forced to punish them. Snape had been the victim of a few pranks again. Now it was time to check in on Potter.

He flooed to Arabella Figg's house. He placed her there to keep an eye on Potter. The foolish boy seemed to be just like his father. He loved ruining all his plans. He was supposed to defeat Voldemort that night, not the brat. The Potters were supposed to die. They were no longer loyal so they had to die. He would get their money and the fame. Unfortunately that didn't work out how he planned. The boy had managed to defeat the dark lord and live about it. He would have killed the brat but Sirius had already seen him alive and so did Hagrid and Minerva. Now he had plans to kill the boy off later. Luckily the muggles kept the boy from causing too much trouble and kept him alive.

As soon as he arrived at her place he gasped. The place was trashed. No cats could be found. He spotted his spy laying on the ground, dead. Dried blood could be seen underneath him.

Albus called Mad-eye. The man didn't waste much time in arriving. The minute he did he too gasped.

"Oh my!" He said.

"I'm going to check on Harry." Albus said before leaving.

The wizard went to the house across the street. He knocked and waited. His heart pounded in his chest. He was certain the Death Eaters had gotten to Mrs. Figg. A few minutes had passed and nothing happened. He forcibly entered the home. The house was empty. No furniture, no pictures, and no people.

He looked around but found nothing. All that remained was the torture chamber in the basement. He quickly made it disappear. He didn't want anyone knowing that the Muggles were abusing Potter. He went back upstairs and soon Mad-eye entered the house.

"Albus?" He looked at him.

"They're gone." He said.

"I alerted the others." Mad-eye informed him.

"I see."

"What were you doing across the street?" He asked.

"Arabella is an old friend. Her family kicked her out for being a squib. She moved her twelve years ago." He lied. "That day I placed him here, I figured out that Arabella lived across the street. She agreed to keep an eye on him. We have tea every month."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss." He said sympathetically.

"Thank you." He pretended to wipe away a tear.

"They should be here soon." He told him.

"Alright."

It didn't take long for the other aurors to arrive. Mrs. Figg's murder was investigated. It was closed a few days later. They had found that the Dursleys disappearance and the murder were not connected. The aurors had found the suspect. A woman, who was an animal rights activist, had come to Figg about a month ago to talk about her cats. The woman had been afraid the cats were being neglected. An argument had broken out.

During the argument Figg had smacked the woman. Fearing for her life the woman tried to leave. Figg wasn't having it and had lunged at the activist. The woman dodged and Figg smashed her head into the edge of the table. Figg fell to the ground and the woman took the cats and left. She had been hiding out. Since she had a record she figured no one would believe her.

The police then found that a few people had entered the house and trashed the place looking for money and expensive items to sell. They saw the dead body but figured the old hag had fallen.

As for the Dursleys the neighbors saw them after Figg had died. No one had questioned Figg's disappearance. She did that from time to time and no one liked her or cared. As for the Dursleys they were happy to see them move. No one liked them. They were horrible, mean people and now that they were gone no one had to fear leaving their house.

Dumbledore was pissed. The worst part was that even those raised in the muggle world couldn't find them. His plans were going down the toilet. He really needed to find that blasted boy soon. He would be punished for whatever he did to make a mess of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Rise of the Guardians.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Harry Potter: Age 11)

At the age of eleven Harry was happy. His parents had accepted him for being a wizard. They searched for schools and found the best one suited towards Harry's needs. It was the best school in Italy. Bianca's Academy for the Magically Gifted was actually the second best magical school in the world. The number one school was in America and they only accepted mages. Bianca's Academy allowed students to either stay in dorms, apartments, or floo to and from school and home. Harry would be using the floo. The school was a mixture of Magical education and muggle education.

Harry and Pitch talked daily. The child helped the spirit of fear out a lot. Sometimes nightmares and an increase of fear didn't stop abuse. He would take Harry to that country and have him call it in anonymously. Too bad that didn't always work.

At the moment Harry was getting ready for his first day of school. He wore dark red, almost black pants. His shoes were black. His shirt was white. The robe and tie were red. They were a blood red color. On the left breast of the robe was the school crest. A silver wand, a roman helmet, and a gryffin.

"Are you dressed?" Amanda, his mom, yelled.

"Yes." He yelled back.

Harry grabbed his bag and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen. He went over and kissed his parents on the cheek.

"Morning mom. Morning mum." He greeted them.

"Morning Harry." They hugged him.

"Ready for your first day?" His mum asked.

"Sure am." He said as he began eating.

"Good. Don't cause trouble." She said.

He looked at her innocently. "Me?"

"Yes you." She said.

"You have little faith in me." He pouted.

"Of course I do." She said. "You've turned into your mom."

"Hey!" Amanda exclaimed as her son giggled.

"Is for horses dear." Christines told her wife.

"Hmph!" She glared at her before looking at her son. "Stop laughing brat."

"Yes mommy." He hid his smile as he ate breakfast.

They ate in silence. Amanda pouted as her wife and son silently giggled at her. When Harry finished they hugged him.

"Have fun at school. Bye sweetie." His mom said.

"Don't cause trouble and make some friends." His mum said.

"Okay. Bye mum, mom." He smiled.

"Bye honey." They said.

Harry flooed to his school. The headmistress, Arianna Deluca, had taught him how to do it after it was decided he would use the floo. A professor met him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I'm professor Deluca. I will be your Charms professor." The man introduced himself.

"Good morning. It's nice to meet you." Harry said shyly.

The professor gave him a schedule and a map. He then took the child to the Dining Hall. The headmistress gave a speech before sending the students on their way.

* * *

(With Pitch)

The spirit of fear growled in annoyance and anger. He had tried to use his powers to make a woman stop abusing her daughter but it failed. The woman was the wife of a rich businessman. Her husband was currently away on business. She only abused the girl when the man was away. They lived in New York City. None of the staff could do anything because the woman would fire them. They kept their mouths shut and tried to help the little girl as best as they could. The woman thought that because she had money she could get away with it. There wasn't anything he could do and Harry was at school so he needed to wait.

"Stupid humans!" He hissed feeling useless. "If only I was as powerful as before. I could put an end to this myself."

With a growl he left the penthouse. He cursed the guardians once more. No one abused their children when he ruled. He made sure of that. After they took away his power he had seen children get abused once again. It wasn't right. Children were gifts, they were innocent, and they were defenseless.

"That's it! I need to rule the world once more." He smirked.

With that thought in mind the bogeyman began making plans. Once he was all powerful no one would be abused again.

* * *

(With Harry)

The school day ended and Harry returned home. His parents had been waiting for him. They were happy to see the big happy smile on his face. They were happy that he had a good day.

"How was school?" His mum asked.

"Great." He said. "I had Charms, Potions, Herbology, Language Lessons, Math, and Science."

"That's good." His mom smiled.

"I'm happy for you." His mum said.

"Thanks. Tomorrow I have Transfigurations, History of Magic, Muggle History, Art, Gym, and Flying Lessons." He had learned that the school made sure to have an even mixture of classes. "I'm going to go do my homework."

"Okay dear." Amanda said.

Harry went to his room. He started his Charms homework. At the moment it was just reading. Pitch soon arrived. He sat down on Harry's bed.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Wonderful." He said before he told him about his day. "How was yours?" He asked when he finished.

"Terrible. Could you come with me? I need you to make a couple calls." He said.

"Sure." He agreed.

Pitch took the child to America. Harry used a payphone to call both CPS and the girl's father. He did it all anonymously. When he finished the spirit returned.

"Thanks Harry." He smiled softly.

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, bye." He hugged him.

"Bye Harry."


End file.
